Civility Blossoms
by peachypeach1991
Summary: That night has haunted the two of them for far longer than either of them care to admit. Will one night of torture and pain bring them together or will the memories prove to be too much. Please leave a review, this is my first fic and I want to know how I'm doing
1. Chapter 1 - Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter **

Hermione Harry and Ron sat in their compartment on the train they were returning to repeat their last and final year at Hogwarts. Not all those that had participated in the final battle were retuning but molly was not accepting no for an answer. The three had tried to explain to her that Professor McGonagall had made it clear while they were more than welcome to they needn't return and complete their 7th year but Molly wouldn't have it. Currently Harry and Ron were indulging in a game of wizards' chest and Hermione sat near the compartment door curled up with a book.

"I don't know why I listened to her" Ron groaned as Harry destroyed yet another of his pawns.

"You listened because that's better than facing the wrath of Molly Weasly." Hermione smiled not even bothering to look up. Molly had made it very clear to all three of them they would be returning and she would not be discussing it. "She just wants you to have all of the qualifications for the jobs you'll be getting." Just then the compartment door slid open and the trio looked up. Ron groaned and looked back at his game while Hermione sat there staring intriguingly at the blonde Slytherin before her.

"I see some things never change" He drawled and smirked at Hermione. She shrugged and returned her attention to her book.

"Some of us want to pass this year." She mumbled.

"Surely the golden trio has been excused." He said she rolled her eyes

"Apparently we all need to learn a lesson or two about not running off from school before the semester starts." Ron grumbled.

"Aww did someone get yelled at by their mommy?" Draco mocked Ron glared at him.

"At least my mommy isn't a death eater!" Ron yelled Draco pulled his wand and pointed it at Ron.

"Don't you ever.." Draco began.  
>"Enough!" Hermione yelled stepping in between the two men. "We have spent the last 7 years of our lives fighting. Do you boys think we might be able to act like adults for once and show some civility!"<p>

"Civility?" Ron scoffed. "Malfoy doesn't know what the word means."

"Apparently neither do you!" She yelled.

"Good one Granger."

"Malfoy," Hermione warned

"At least I don't have the dark mark on my arm!" Ron Screamed

"Ronald Weasly that is enough! He lied for us when he could have been killed himself! And you." She said rounding on Malfoy. "You will stop your childish antics!" he slowly dropped his wand and locked eyes with the witch in front of him. She was much more demanding than he remembered. He liked that, his eyes flashed at her dangerously.

"Don't you hurt her." Ron started as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"I'm not going to hurt her Weasly." He spat he was angry and she could see it.

"Oh that's right that's your aunt's job."

"RONALD!" She screamed she rounded on the red head and slapped him before running out of the compartment.

"Nice one Weasly." He smirked before walking down the corridor after her. He found her in an empty compartment half way down the train. He lightly knocked on the door before sliding it open.

"Can I come in?" he ask she shrugged. He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Ron was out of line." She sniffled.

"No if anyone's going to be apologizing it's going to be me." He said

"You have nothing to be sorry for Malfoy." She said softly, he stared at her in disbelief.

"Nothing to be sorry for? I stood there and let her torture you!" He yelled she half smiled at his reaction.

"They would have killed you, and your mother."

"It shouldn't have happened." He mumbled darkly.

"I told you not to do anything, I saw you reach for your wand." he looked at the broken woman beside him, she had faced the dark lord and spent nearly a year on the run but the cruciatus curse has a lasting effect on its victims, especially when the witch or wizard performing it has as much power as Bellatrix Lestrange. "Malfoy risking your life for me wasn't an option." She laid her hand on top of his as he stared out the window. Both of them felt the spark that ran through their bodies at her touch and both blatantly denied it to themselves.

"I won't let any of them hurt you again, I've changed." He said the last part quietly this brought a smile to her face.

"I know you have. If you hadn't I wouldn't have spoken for you at your trial." He looked at her and was somewhat relived to find she was still smiling at him reassuringly.

"Why did you? You didn't have to, none of you did."

"We weren't going to at first." She answered honestly "But Kingsly told us the real reason you joined Voldemort." He winced at the use of the dark lord's first name but she continued. "Your mother's life was at stake, not to mention your father basically signed you up the day you were born." He laughed she sure had a way of making even the darkest topics seem slightly light hearted.

"You know Granger, You aren't half bad." He chuckled.

"Did _the_ Draco Malfoy just laugh?" She asked this cause him to laugh harder.

"I could get used to this civility thing."

"Let just leave your aunt out of it, ok?" She asked he quickly nodded. I better get back before Harry comes looking for me." She said standing. The two exited the compartment

"Later Granger." He called over his shoulder as he strode away. She watched him for a moment; maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

Hermione walked back into the compartment the boys were still playing chess as she sat down and picked up her book.

"Hermione?" Ron said tenitivley. She shot him a death glare that instantly shut him up.

.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Deals Been Struck

Hermione sat between Ginny and Lavender at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. The feast was almost over and the sorting long completed. McGonagall's speech was short but powerful. She had requested a moment of silence for all those who had lost their lives. He also made it very clear that inter house cooperation was a must. She would not tolerate any bickering or hostility between students, especially Gryffindor and Slytherin. Draco sat at his table watching Hermione laugh happily with her friends. She had changed a lot over the years. Her hair was much straighter, her teeth were all aligned and her eyes sparkled in the candlelight. He noticed the youngest Weasly nudge her gesturing in his direction. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're smiling at him now?" Ginny asked slightly shocked.

"Yes Gin, We are adults now." Hermione said pulling her eyes away from him and back to the girl beside her.

"You know," Pavati mused watching the blonde "Malfoy's not that bad looking." Hermione felt a pang in her stomach. She quickly dismissed it and was about to say something to Ginny when lavender spoke up

"Didn't you say you were becoming friends?" She ask dreamily Hermione looked at her in shock.

"I said he was being nice. Never did I mention friendship."

"Well how about you introduce us to your new friend properly." Pavati asked as she blinked her eyelashes at him. Hermione looked at the three women; they were all watching him dreamily. She looked up at him again to see him smirking and watching her intently. She shook her head before standing up from the table.

"I'm going to the library." She huffed. The girls obvious attraction to him was slightly annoying though she wasn't sure why.

"Mione it's only the first night!" Ginny whined as she drug her attention from Draco to look at her best friend. She smiled when she saw the look in Hermione's eye.

"Good night Ginny, Boys" She said nodding in Harry and Ron's direction. The two had completely ignored her since they stepped foot in the castle. They were relishing in the heroism talk as they relayed war stories with their friends. Ginny shrugged and turned her attention back to Draco. She was however surprised to see him stand and follow Hermione from the room.

Hermione sat in the library; she had gathered multiple books from the shelf and spread them across the table. She had just opened the first one when she heard a snort behind her.

"In the library already granger?" she looked up curiously turning around to face him. He was leaning against a nearby bookshelf watching her.

"It's never too early to start preparing for N.E.W.T's." She lied as she turned around, not one single book pertained to their test. What she didn't expect was for Draco to walk over and pick up one of the books. She closed her eyes as he burst out in laughter.

"Flying? Since when does flying have anything to do with N.E.W.T's?" he looked at the book carefully before his eyes fell on the titles scattered on the table. "Abolishing fears, Basics of flying, facing your fears." He mumbled to himself. "Granger are you afraid of flying?" she shrugged as she chewed on the end of her quill nervously as she looked up at him.

"Possibly."

"You mean Potty and Weasle have never had you on a broom?"

"I never said I hadn't been on a broom Malfoy… I just don't enjoy it." She mumbled. Before she could think he had leaned over her, one hand on the back of her chair the other on the side of the table in front of her. His scent was the first thing to hit her; it made her breath catch in her throat. _Damn it why does he smell so intoxicating?_

"I could show you how to enjoy it." He whispered. She felt his warm breath ticker her ear and had to fight to keep her composure.

"I'll get on a broom when you beat Harry in quidditch." She said sarcastically.

"Deal." He smirked before standing up and walking toward the door.

"I was joking Malfoy!" She yelled at his retreating back.

"Deals made Granger!" he called over his shoulder as he exited the library. She sat there in shock staring at the closed door before she quickly collected her books and left.

Draco laughed to himself as he entered the Slytherin common room. He had no idea what had possessed him to approach her like that but he was quite satisfied with himself.

"Haven't seen you smirk in a long time Draco, it suits you."

"Oh shut it Blaize." He grumbled leave it to his so called friends to ruin his mood. The last thing he wanted to deal with was the people he knew would bring up the past.

"No need to bite my head off." Blaize Zambini said coldly. Draco sat down on the sofa across from him and closed his eyes. To his surprise and slight delight he was meet with the image Hermione looking at him innocently chewing on the end of her quill.

"Fuck." He muttered putting his head in his hands. As much as he wanted to deny it the girl affected him.

"Girls on the brain?" Blaize asked Draco looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Obvious?" he ask Blaize laughed

"I've known you since we were seven mate and while you were busy last year I was chasing all the tail I could get. You could say I know a thing or two about girls." He paused "At least four of those Gryffindorks couldn't keep their eyes off you." He noticed how Blaize had skirted around the issue of his involvement in the war, even attempting to make him laugh. "So which one has your knickers in a twist; Weasly, Patel, Brown or Granger?"

"I don't wear knickers Blaize and if I did they wouldn't be in a twist." He sounded firm but his eyes gave him away.

"Whatever you say mate." He laughed as Draco stood and headed for his room for some peace.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Kiss

Hermione sighed as she stepped into transfiguration. After her encounter the previous evening her mind had been in a whirlwind. She took a seat near the front of the class and began pulling her books from her bag. She heard the wooden chair scrape across the floor as someone sat down next to her.

"Oh hi…" she trailed off "Oh" she was shocked to see the blond man sitting there smirking at her. She had expected to see Harry or Ron _Of course he has to start trouble._

"Morning Granger." He said smirking

"Malfoy." She mumbled when she found her voice. She quickly turned to the front of the room.

"Oi, Malfoy sod off." Ron's voice came harsh and menacingly.

"Problem Weasly?" he ask nonchalantly as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. Hermione turned to watch the scene; she couldn't help but notice his muscles rippling through his shirt. _Damn it Hermione get a hold of yourself! _She scolded trying to tear her eyes away.

"You're in my seat." Ron growled pulling her attention to him

"I don't see your name anywhere." Ron's face was becoming redder by the minuet.

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled pulling his wand and pointing it inches from Draco's nose.

"Mr. Weasly!" a voice called briskly, everyone turned to see the stern woman walking into the room. Ron quickly shoved his wand in his pocket

"Sorry professor." He muttered shuffling away.

"Five points from Gryffindor." McGonagall said as she made her way to the front of the class. "As I said in my speech I will not tolerate any hostility between my students. We have all been through far too much to continue to squabble." Then her eyes fell on Draco, "Mr. Malfoy you are not at home I suggest you remove you're your feet from your desk." Hermione giggled and he glared at her out of the corner of his eye. The rest of the lesson went by quietly as she continued to take notes. _Thank Merlin this is the only class today. I don't think I could deal with Malfoy for much longer. God he smells so fucking good. What the hell is my problem!_ She took a deep breath and instantly regretted it, he smelled wonderful and she wanted nothing more than to move closer to him. _Hermione you will stop this now! It's Draco bloody Malfoy. He called you a mudblood for the past 7 years! _She knew that wasn't true. He had stopped using that term toward her a few years ago. She wasn't sure what sparked the change in him but since 5th year she had noticed that he acted differently towards her.

"Granger, hello earth to Granger" he whispered she suddenly jerked and turned her head to him. Her cheeks flushed and she quickly looked away. Sure he had not a clue that she had been thinking intently about him but he had noticed her lack of concentration which meant others had to. She looked at her professor hanging on to every word she said attempting not to start thinking about him again. When class was finally over she collected her books and left the room. Harry and Ron had searched for her in the Library and the common room before deciding she didn't want to be found and would come around when he was ready. However when she didn't come round at dinner they had begun to get worried. Draco was across the Great Hall the worried looks on Harry and Ron's faces were enough to tell him they hadn't seen her since class that morning before he could give it a second thought she walked through the doors. She was smiling whatever had been bothering her had disappeared as she sat down at the table her back to him. He shook his head trying to rid himself of any thoughts of Granger.

"Where have you been?" Ron asks looking at her sternly.

"I had to go somewhere quiet to study." She shrugged

"You weren't in the library." He said darkly

"No I wasn't."

"If you don't want to be around us why do you pretend to be our friend?"

"Ron!" Harry was the first to respond to this shocked by what his friend has just said.

"Excuse me?" she ask affronted

"Why don't you go find the ferret you looked comfortable enough sitting with him this morning."

"Ronald Weasly that is enough. I didn't choose to sit with him…"

"You didn't move either." He cut in, His eyes shown more hate than she had ever seen from him

"I am not going to sit here and listen to this bullshit, when you have come to your senses and are ready to apologize let me know." She quickly left the room hearing harry call after her but not caring enough to stop. Across the room Draco was watching the whole scene unfold. He wanted to go after her though he didn't know why. _You are a Malfoy why in the hell are you worried if Grangers upset? _He shook his head _I don't owe her anything, I couldn't have done anything she told me that herself. _The memories of the night filled his mind. Eventually he stood up and headed to the seventh floor. Blaize smirked from his place in the doorway to the dungeons. He was wondering how much longer Draco was going to try to deny his attraction to the girl. He hoped not long because that girl was beautiful and he would hate to have his best friend hate him for bedding the witch.

Draco walked past the passage for what seemed like the hundredth time willing the door to open but to no avail. Eventually, giving in, he leaned against a nearby window and watched the moonlight flood the grounds. _What has this girl done to me? Never have I stood in a hallway for over a half hour for a girl let alone attempt to get into a room that I have no idea if she was even there. _He felt it though, he believed she was in there and he just had to wait for her to come out. After what felt like another hour he heard a door open behind him. He turned around quickly and saw her emerged from the room her features were still angered but she seemed a little calmer.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she asked he smiled

"Looking for you." He said simply as he moved closer to her.

"Why?" Her voice was quiet; she looked so innocent the way the moonlight washed over her face.

"I don't know why Granger." He answered honestly running his hand though his hair. He reached his hand up and touched the side of her face. Before he could stop himself he leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes closed and she allowed him to pull her into his arms. When she pulled away from him they were breathless. She stared up into his eyes; the calm gray eyes she usually saw were filled with concern and confusion.

"I – I have to go." She whispered and took off running down the hall missing the flash of red that emerged from the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4 - Complicated Feelings

When she returned to the common room that night her mind was still analyzing what had just happened. She was lost in thought and surprised to see Harry still awake and alone.

"Hi Harry, what are you doing up?" she ask, he looked at her relieved.

Waiting for you, I wanted to make sure you were ok." He said standing and pulling her into a hug. She hugged him tightly before pulling away and siting down on the couch.

"Thanks, where is Ron?"

"He said he was going to look for you." Harry sighed "Ever since Malfoy sat with you this morning he's been in a foul mood." She nodded and sighed putting her head in her hands. Her feelings were all over the place. She wasn't sure what she felt for Malfoy but something was brewing within her.

"He's not been the same since summer. He told me he was in love with me Harry," She paused and looked up at her best friend "I harbored those feelings for him before but I've moved on with my life."

"Did you explain that to him?" He ask carefully

"Yes of course but he wouldn't hear me out. He kept trying to tell me that I would see reason." She shook her head. "I think he's getting out of control."

"What do you mean out of control?" Harry ask wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I mean he freaks out over the littlest things."

"What is going on here?!" Ron bellowed as he walked into the room. His fists were clenched and his face was red.

"Ron," Harry started standing up

"You're just a little whore aren't you? First you're making out with Malfoy and now you're all cozy with my best friend."

"First of all Ronald I was not making out with Malfoy. It was one little kiss." Harry looked at her dumbfounded but was too pissed by his friends' words to care who she was kissing. "A kiss that was brought on by you I might add. Secondly I was not cozying up to Harry; he was consoling me because I am tired of going through this with you. I do not love you Ron and whatever crush you have on me has gone way too far. Stop thinking you can control my life!" she finally screamed and headed toward her dorm. He grabbed hold of her arm and forcefully pulled her back to him and kissed her. Before she could react her arm was released and Ron was on the floor with a bloody nose.

"You ever try that again Ronald Weasly and I'll do more than break your nose!" Ginny screamed. Amidst the fight the three of them had not noticed the red head slip into the room. "Mione are you ok?"

"Y-Yes Gin I'm fine but I need to go to bed." She whispered before taking off up the stairs. Sitting there staring out the window she couldn't help but to think of Malfoy. She had to warn him about Ron but was worried someone might intercept her owl. Not to mention she would have to go to the owlery. She sighed and picked up her parchment and quill.

_Malfoy,_

_ There's something you need to know. Ron saw us, I know this is nothing but he seems to think it is. Anyway he flipped out when he came back to the common room calling me names and well he kissed me. He's jealous because I didn't return his feelings this summer. The reason I am telling you all of this is I don't know how he will act tomorrow and I don't want you in any trouble because of him. Thanks again for tonight. _

_Hermione_

She folded up her parchment and set to leave the girls dorm when she was stopped by Ginny.

"Going Somewhere?" Ginny ask

"The owlery." She muttered

"Hermione who are you writing to this late?"

"Malfoy ok? He needs to know that your brother may try to start something tomorrow." She sighed

"A bright witch like you can't make that thing fly around the castle on its own?" she ask her hands on her hips.

"Ginny you're a genius!" she ran to the window pulling it open before she pointed her wand at the parchment and muttered a spell turning it into a small paper bird. "You are to go to Draco Malfoy only." The bird chirped and left. Hermione turned back to the girl who was now sitting on her bed.

"So…." Ginny began "Details, I want to know all about this kiss."

"It was… amazing Ginny. He was so gental. When he pulled me close to him I just melted into his body" Hermione gushed. "I mean I've been kissed before but not like that." Ginny laughed.

"Who wouldn't melt into a body like that." Ginny said dreamily. "Who knew Hermione Granger would fall for Draco Malfoy."

"Ginny!" she almost yelled "I am not falling for Draco Malfoy." She hissed trying not to wake the other girls in the dorm. "Plus he's not interested, I'm a mudblood remember?"

"Well," Ginny started as a smirk played at her lips. "Men who are not interested certainly don't send notes back to you in the middle of the night." She gestured toward the window. A small bird flew in and landed in Hermione's outstretched hand she quickly unfolded it.

_Granger,_

_ First of all who says this is nothing. I'll have you know I don't go around kissing every witch I see. I certainly don't wait for them in corridors for over an hour. As for the weasel ill break his nose for pulling a stunt like that. If you haven't noticed I like to push his buttons so I believe I'll be upping my game. Double potions tomorrow, see you in the morning. _

_Draco_

"He likes you!" Ginny said excitedly.

"I wouldn't go that far Gin."

"He more or less told you right there!" she said giving the letter back to her.

"I mean sure he's changed, we all have but I highly doubt after a few encounters together he's going to like me.

"Encounters?" Ginny asked raising her eye brows. Hermione quickly explained the trip to Hogwarts and the previous night in the library.

"Hermione, are you that blind! Draco Malfoy is flirting with you!" She squealed.  
>"Ginny keep your voice down!" Hermione said quickly as she looked around the dorm. Lavender and Pavati were still snoring; the other two beds were empty as no other girls from their year had returned.<p>

"Tomorrow morning I'll be here early. If you're going to be spending the day with him you're going to look good." She smirked

"Ginny I will not be spending the day with him I merely have classes with him tomorrow." She shrugged

"I'll see you bright and early Hermione." Ginny smiled as she exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5 - Potions

**So I'm in my 5****th**** chapter of this story. I need some review! Tell me what you think I am doing right / wrong. I'm not exactly thrilled with my first chapters and already considering editing. I have 11 of you following this story so someone got to have an opinion right? Thanks for reading guys! **

Hermione woke to the sun streaming through the window and groaned as she rolled over.

"Oh Hermione." Ginny sing songed as she walked into the room. Hermione closed her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily

"7am now get up." She said excitedly. Hermione sat up glaring at the young witch knowing there was no arguing with her. Ginny was already pulling at her arm and leading her towards the showers. "Quick go shower while I pick you out an outfit."

"Ginny I really don't think," She started but she was pushed in to the bathroom and the door slammed in her face. She stepped into the shower allowing the hot water to soak her hair and slide down her body. She closed her eyes and sighed _this is going to be a long day._ She quickly showered and emerged from the bathroom to find Ginny sitting on her bed. A silky purple sleeveless button up lay on the bed paired with a dark blue jean skirt. She eyed them wearily; she would never usually dress like this preferring to stick to the Hogwarts uniforms.

"Ginny," She started the younger witch laughed.

"You're not getting your uniform; you are wearing this or nothing at all." Hermione huffed and picked the clothes up quickly dressing. She leaned into the closet and pulled out a pair of purple stilettos slipping them on her feet.

"Wow Hermione," Ginny said as she motioned for her to sit on the bed. "Let me fix your hair." She whispered. Hermione sat and within minuets Ginny had it up in an immaculate twist. "Now," She said standing before Hermione "Get down to breakfast, show Malfoy exactly what he could have."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You may lie to the world Hermione granger but you are not lying to me. Now let's go I wouldn't miss this for the world." She said taking the girls arm. Hermione grabbed her bag full of her potions materials and her robes carefully throwing them on before they headed down to the common room. She was relieved to see the boys had already left. When she stepped into the great hall all heads turned to look at her. Ginny held her in the doorway for a moment before slowly making their way to the table. Blaize eyes fell on the girl and he quickly jabbed Draco in the side. He looked at Blaize who nodded toward the table. He was happy he hadn't actually been eating because his mouth dropped open as he gawked at her. She looked over at him and smiled coyly before sitting down with her back to him.

"Draco, it's not very dignified to stare with your mouth hanging open like that." Blaize commented. Draco immediately closed his mouth and shook his head.

"Well this is certainly going to make potions interesting." Draco said as he stood up from the table. Hermione jumped when the bell sounded, she was thankful to not be the center of attention. She stood outside the potions classroom consciously aware of the warm body standing much closer than necessary.

"Who knew you were hiding all of that granger." He growled in her ear as he walked past and into the room. His words sent chills down her back as she too made her way in. She sighed when she noticed he had sat at the table she always did. She walked over and sat her bag down before taking her seat. Draco stretched and laid his arm across the back of her chair.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" She ask he laughed.

"Well looks like Malfoy found another …" Ron stopped dead. The girl he was just about to insult turned around and glared at him.

"H-Hermione!" He yelled.

"What were you going to say Ronald?" She ask.

"Nothing." He mumbled before walking to the back of the class and sitting down next to harry. His face was red and he looked as though his head would pop off any moment.

"You going to give Ron a coronary." She mumbled.

"Am I now?" He ask as he leaned in close to her. "Like you did to half the school population dressing like this today?"

"Ginny," she started

"You look good Granger you should do this more often." He hissed and she giggled.

"Better watch Malfoy someone might think your flirting with me." Her face was red and he was surprised by her brazen attitude.

"Maybe I am." He said before he leaned back in his seat not removing his arm from the back of her chair. Snape droned on about the draught of death.

"You will be working with you table mates for the practical lesson." Snape said. Hermione stood and walked over to the store cupboard to get the necessary supplies. She had just reached the desk when someone caught her foot causing her to fall forward. She closed her eyes for the impact that never came. Instead a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her up into a standing position. She saw a bit of red hair fly past her and looked over her shoulder glaring.

"You alright Granger?" Draco ask. He had yet to release her waist and she could feel his strong build against her back. She quickly nodded and he released her. She sat in her chair and began to work on the potion. "Add infusion of worm wood, then powdered root of asphodel." She mumbled setting the ingredients up "Stir clockwise, add the sloth brain" she continued to mummer. Draco was watching her intently;_ she's so cute when she's concentrating. I'll have to remember to thank the she weasel for her choice in clothing._

"Ready Malfoy?" she asked he nodded. "I'll add the wormwood and asphodel you prepare the sopophorus bean." She then picked up the two ingredients and poured them into the caldron. She stirred it twice and turned to find him holding the sloth brain aloft. She wordlessly took it her fingers brushing against the back of his hand as she did. He then lifted the bean over the caldron and the juice flowed out. "You didn't cut it?" she asked curiously he shook his head.

"Perk of your godfather being a potions master you learn a thing or two. May I?" He as pointing to the cauldron she nodded and he moved closer than necessary to her stirring the potion anticlockwise 7 times before turning it clockwise once.

"It's perfect." She breathed. Snape walked over and smiled at the potion.

"Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy have brewed a perfect potion." He commended before turning to the rest of the class. "Id like to see results like these from the rest of the class." He said and slowly strode over to Harry and Ron. The two were making a disaster of things and Draco smirked. "Mr. Potter Mr. Weasley what is this mess?" he ask neither of them would look up. He flicked his wand at the cauldron removing the mess. "You have an essay due on the proper application of this potion due Friday." He said and dismissed the class. Hermione grabbed her things and stood from her seat. She turned to look at Draco and came face to face with Ron.

"Ron what-"she started but was cut off by a sharp pain in her cheek. She raised her hand to her cheek her mouth open in shock. Then she heard it, the crack of Ron's nose breaking for the second time in 24 hours. She stared in shock at her best friend.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Potter." Draco said turning his attention to Hermione.

"Are you ok?" he ask he moved her hand. A large red handprint was forming on her cheek. He pointed his wand at it. Relief spread through her.

"Someone get Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing." Snape said lazily. Harry sighed before levitating Ron in front of him.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'll see you at lunch?" he ask meekly she nodded and he left the room. Hermione began to leave when Draco lay his hand on her shoulder.

"Fancy a walk on the grounds?" He ask she smiled.

"Id like that."


	6. Chapter 6 - Admissions

**Hallowrain8587: Thank you for your review! I appreciate your point on the jealousy. I've decided to back it down a bit for now. I can't promise it won't reappear later in the story but for now I think Ron has been put in his place and will at least temporarily grudgingly come around. Also as for my commas that has always been my weak point in grammar though I will try to work harder on it. **

**Honoria Granger: Thanks for the review! As I'm sure u just read I'm toning it down for the time being but that doesn't mean explosive Ron wont make a reappearance later on: P **

Once outside Hermione didn't know what to say or do. She was still embarrassed for the way Ron had reacted and confused by Draco's actions. They walked silently down to the black lake where he laid his robe on the grass and sat on it.

"Care to join me Granger?" He asked she sighed and nodded before taking a seat next to him.

"Thank you for- for earlier." She muttered Draco turned to look at her.

"I don't know what Weasleys deal is but he obviously does not know how to treat a lady." He said she scoffed. "Granger," He began as he placed his fingers under her chin turning her head to look at him. "I don't know why you're so insecure but you have no reason to be. You are beautiful and bloody brilliant." He whispered they locked eyes and she could see the seriousness in the deep blue pools.

"Malfoy I-"she was interrupted by his lips on hers. She sat there frozen for a moment before she wrapped her arms up and around his neck. He pulled her closer to him and broke the kiss. His forehead was touching hers, one arm was wrapped around her waist and the other had found its way into her hair.

"Your also an excellent kisser." He said as he tried to regain his breath.

"You're not so bad yourself." She smiled before she leaned forward kissing him. He obliged and pulled her back so they were both lying down. When they finally pulled away he curled up against his side laying her head on his shoulder. He lightly ran his hand up and down her back as he stared up at the sky. "Malfoy?"

"Hmm?" she moved her head to look up at him.

"I- I don't want to get hurt." She whispered her eyes shown with tears he leaned down and kissed her again his hand cupped her cheek.

"I don't either." He said when he finally broke the kiss. She laid her head back down on his shoulder and began tracing patterns on his chest. "I've never been close to anyone Granger. I feel like I've got a connection with you." He sighed Hermione sat up and turned to look at him.

"This doesn't have to do with your aunt does it?" she ask accusingly. He sat up quickly immediately missing the warmth of her body next to his. "Because I will not base this off of pity."

"What No! Granger listen to me." He lightly took hold of her hand. Her heart jumped into her throat. She wasn't sure what she was feeling but she knew it excited her. "What happened this summer was awful and I won't deny that I felt something for you then. What I feel now is different. I don't know how to explain it but fuck it I like you." He said. Her eyes widened and he smiled at her genuinely. She smiled back at him.

"I like you too Malfoy." She leaned in and kissed him again. He pulled her into his arms and held her on his lap. She pulled away and laid her head on his shoulder, he felt her sigh against him.

"What's wrong?" He ask she giggled

"Nothing's wrong, actually everything is the way I have always wanted it to be."

"Always? How long have you had a crush on me Granger?" he ask she could almost feel him smirking. She pulled back from him and looked at him mischievously.

"That is something you'll have to catch me to find out." Before he could react she had stood and took off running toward the castle. He quickly and took off after her. She had just reached the castle doors when she looked over her shoulder he was closing in on her. She waved and took off again running up the steps, she had just jumped onto one of the moving staircases as he entered. He was watching her closely as she leaned on the rail and waved before making her way up to the second floor. He turned and walked out of sight. She watched the spot where he had been standing carefully before climbing the stairs to the third floor. She kept climbing smiling to herself knowing she had won. By the time she had reached the fifth floor she was rather smug until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Caught you." He said she turned around and stared at the man in disbelief. He landed the broom he had been on and smirked at her.

"Not fair!"

"You did not say I had to be fair you just said I had to catch you. "She glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm still not telling you." He stepped closer to her slowly backing her into the wall. Once he had her pinned he looked down at her.

"I'm not letting you go until you do." He said, his hand moved to her hair and she heard the clatter of his broomstick as he let it fall to the floor. His free hand now went to her hip and he smiled down at her. She looked up at him and he could see the change in them.

"Fine." She huffed but wrapped her arms around his neck. They were lost in their own world, neither of them noticed the students that passed by. "Third Year." She mumbled

"Before or after you punched me?" he asked this caused her to laugh. He touched the side of her face with his hand.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly "You were a bit of a prat with the whole Buckbeak thing." She mumbled lost in his gaze.

"Er, Hermione?" Harry ask he was slowly descending the stairs beside them she turned her head and bit her bottom lip unsure of his reaction.

"Um… Hi Harry." Her face was flushed red but she didn't move.

"Is everything ok?" he ask his tone was a worried one.

"Yes, everything is fine Harry. How's Ron?" She asked. Draco pulled away but only slightly so that she could have a proper conversation with her friend.

"Madame Pomfree set him right; he's currently in the common room suffering a deflated ego. Ginny Let into him as soon as I explained what happened and then went off to write her mother. By the time I left he had received his second howler and will no doubt have a third." Harry was smiling at this last comment.

"Three howlers?" Hermione asked Harry nodded

"Turns out Fred and George don't take to kindly to their sister being manhandled. " Hermione laughed.

"I guess it serves him right."

"He deserves it bloody git." Draco growled and Hermione looked up at him.

"So um Malfoy I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you now?" Harry asked Hermione's face reddened and she hid it in Draco's chest. He smiled triumphantly.

"Better get used to me potter, doesn't look like I'm going anywhere for awhile."


	7. Chapter 7 - Secrets

**Let me know what your thinking. The idea kind of struck me. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I had to stop it there. Don't worry all will be revealed in the next chapter**

That evening Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room she saw Ron sitting in front of the fire with what looked like red confetti spread around him.

"Hi Hermione!" Ginny called as she stood and walked over to her friend.

"How many?" Hermione whispered gesturing to the mess on the floor.

"5, once mom heard they all did. I think Charlie's was the worst, he used quite a bit of nasty language." Hermione nodded "I think Ron has something he wants to say." She said loud enough for her brother to hear. Ron who had not looked away from the fire the moment he heard her enter now looked down at the floor. The girls made their way toward the couch and Ginny pushed Hermione into the chair across from Ron. "Isn't that right Ron?" She ask through gritted teeth. He sighed and looked up at them.

"I'm sorry, I was a right git. I let my jealousy get the best of me. I know we talked about this over the summer and I guess I just thought you would eventually come around. I've always loved you Hermione and I had planned my life around us being together. I was stupid and I know that now."

"Yes I'll say you were." She interrupted "I told you before at one time I did share those feelings for you but not anymore. I've moved on Ron and you need to as well." She responded matter-of-factly. He nodded solemnly

"Now," Ginny began "you and I need to talk." She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the chair. The two girls entered Hermione's room and the red head rounded on her friend. "What's going on with you and Malfoy?"

"What gin I don-"

"Don't you dare Hermione" Ginny warned.

"Fine to be honest I don't know." She sighed sitting on the edge of her bed. "When I'm with him I feel right. I know that doesn't make any sense but you know how long I've liked him. It's just, I'm afraid things are going to move too quickly."

"Mione if it feels right then go for it." She said with a smile on her face. Just then the girls heard a small tweet. Hermione looked up to the window and saw a small paper bird on the window seal. "Ohhh I know who that's from." Ginny jumped up and opened the window allowing the bird in. It landed gracefully in Hermione's lap and she unfolded it.

_Granger,_

_Weasley didn't bother you did he? I'll curse him if you like. I want to talk with you this evening. Can you meet me at the ROR on the 7__th__ floor after dinner tonight?_

_Draco _

"He wants you to sneak out after dinner to meet with him?" Ginny ask reading the note over her shoulder. "And shouldn't you been on a first name basis by now?" Hermione laughed.

"I don't know calling him Draco just seems strange to me I guess. "She shrugged when she grabbed parchment and her quill from her nightstand.

_Malfoy, _

_Ron actually apologized and I think he has finally realized he's been an idiot. And sure I'll meet you at the ROR tonight say around 9?_

_Hermione _

"Someone's got a date." Ginny responded in a sing song voice. Hermione laughed before sending the bird off.

"Oh do shut up Ginny." Hermione said standing and looking herself over in the mirror.

"You're not going to meet him like that." Her friend answered her unasked question before she started rummaging through the girls closet. "When did you get this beautiful number?" Ginny asked pulling out an emerald green shimmery knee length skirt and matching halter top with a silver circular pendant at the neck.

"I-I don't know." She said looking at the outfit with curiosity. She stood up and ran the fabric through her fingers. It was very expensive she could tell but it wasn't ringing a bell.

"Well it doesn't matter this is what you are wearing tonight." Ginny said laying the outfit on the bed.

"Aren't the boys going to wonder why I'm all dressed up?" she ask nervously still staring at the outfit.

"Not if they don't see it. Now go take a shower while I steam this a little and we'll get you ready." Hermione sighed shaking her head at the young girl before walking into the shower and turning on the hot water. She still couldn't begin to fathom where she had gotten the outfit or when. It was like it appeared out of nowhere. She took her time showering trying to calm her nerves. This was her first date with Malfoy yet she hoped she wouldn't be to overdressed. He had never said it was specifically a date but something in the back of her mind told her it would be. After an hour or so she was sitting in front of her dressing table as Ginny waved her wand over her hair. It began to fall in soft brown curls behind her back.

"Gin I owe you." She said smiling the red head nodded.

"Now let's get your robes on and get down to dinner." Ginny said holding up the robes. Hermione slipped them on and the girls made their way to the common room. Harry and Ron were standing by the fire and turned when they heard the door open. Their mouths both dropped when they saw her.

"Hermione your hair," Harry said and trailed off.

"Not now harry," Ginny said quickly "Come on lets go down to dinner." She practically pulled the girl from the common room. When she walked in the great hall she made sure her robes were securely fasted. She didn't want anyone to see her outfit and start asking questions. The girls sat down at the table and Hermione looked across the room to see Draco watching her his eyebrows raised. Harry and Ron took their seats across from her she smiled sweetly at them and turned to the food in front of her. She was suddenly starving.

"So Mione," Harry began Ginny shot him a warning look and he took a bite of his dinner. "Your hair looks nice."

"Thanks Ginny helped me with it earlier; you've got to teach me that spell Gin." She said smiling.

"Er," Ron started

"Ron can you pass me the rolls." Ginny cut her brother off. She knew Ginny was upset with him but she was being rather cross with both boys and that didn't change all through dinner. Each time they started to talk to her Ginny was right there to change the subject. It was almost like they were hiding something from her. Finally dinner ended, her nerves were going crazy. She didn't know why the thought of meeting with Malfoy put her so on edge. She kind of liked it, it gave her a rush she hadn't had since the war. It was like meeting with him in private was dangerous. She glanced at her watch, it was 10 till 9.

"Well I'm headed to the library for a little studying, don't wait up for me." She smiled and left the table. She noticed Malfoy was watching her as she left the hall she looked over at him and smiled before heading to the 7th floor. She was standing outside of the room of requirement deciding what the best way to do this was. _I need a place I can meet with Draco Malfoy._ She thought and began to pace in front of the wall. On her third pass the door appeared and she walked into the room. It was a cozy little room. It had a roaring fire with a black leather sofa sitting before it. There was a small round table next to the window with two chairs on either side of it. The carpet was dark red and the walls were painted a crème color. The lighting was dim producing a warm glow about the room. She walked over the sofa and unfastened her robes laying them over the back of it. A second later the door opened and he walked in.

"Malfoy" She greeted with a smile. He smiled back and looked her over.

"You look beautiful." He commented as he walked toward her. When he was close enough she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his hands on her sides and pulled her closer to him. When they pulled apart she stated up into his deep gray eyes. They shown with conflict and a flicker of fear crossed his face.

"Are you ok?" she ask he closed his eyes and nodded.

"I thought I saw," he paused and looked into her eyes instantly forgetting the memory that had just flicked across his brain. "Never mind." He whispered "Want to sit?" she nodded and they moved to the couch sitting next to each other. He pulled her hand into his and waved his wand at the table making two mugs of firewhisky appear. She eyed the drink for a moment and sighed before picking it up and taking a drink. The liquid was hot on her throat but she was used to that by now. After the war the drink had been her favorite way to relax and try to forget the past. She sat her mug back down and looked back at him. He pulled her close to him and began to kiss her again, this time was different there was more passion in the kiss. She found herself moving into Malfoys lap and was surprised at how comfortable she felt there. Her hands worked their way through his hair and his hand found its way to her hip. She finally pulled away in need of some air she looked into his eyes and gasped. She was looking at a younger and thinner Draco Malfoy. He was saying something to her and there were tears in his eyes.

"Draco I-" She paused and closed her eyes._ Draco? I haven't called him Draco before and what was that I just saw._ When she opened them again she was looking at the Draco who had entered the room.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He ask he held her face in his hands his eyes filled with concern. _Those eyes are so full of expression I could easily get lost in them. _

"Nothing," She said with a smile. She continued to play with his hair and he smiled back at her. He started kissing her cheek and slowly made his way to her neck. She moaned in his ear and tilted her head back. When he pulled away from her she looked at him with lust filled eyes. She couldn't believe the feelings he was causing within her. She quickly stood up and he looked at her unsure. "I'm sorry Draco I have to go." She ran out of the door and straight to Gryffindor tower. As she neared she heard hushed voices near the portrait hole.

"I'm going to find her; she's only going to get hurt again." Ron said angrily.

"Ronald Weasley you get back here this instant." Ginny hissed.

"We promised her we would tell her. I have to tell her" He argued She was standing in the shadows watching her three friends with interest.

"No." Ginny said defiantly. "We are going to tell her we just have to wait till the right time."

"Ginny shes falling for him again, you didn't see them earlier." Harry replied

"and if you didn't notice I'm trying to help her along that path but we can't just spring it on her. Hermione specifically told us-"Ginny stopped when the girl in question stepped from the darkness and walked up to her friends.

"I specifically told you what Ginny?"


	8. Chapter 8 - The Past

**Please leave me a review on this chapter if you have any thoughts. I'm still waiting for my next epiphany for the next chapter lol. I wasn't sure how this one would turn out so your input is greatly appreciated. Remember I can handle criticism **** But that doesn't mean you can't tell me what a great writer I am :p **

"Hermione!" she said brightly running up and hugging the witch "You're back early."

"Hermione! You forgot you-"he stopped when he looked at the group before him. Hermione had a very stern expression on her face the two boys were gaping at her and Ginny was smiling.

"Thank you." She said as she grabbed the robes from his hand and turned back to Ginny. "No what is it I specifically told you?"

"Mione," Ron started.

"Have you seen anything you can't explain?" Harry asked Hermione looked at Draco. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Do you have an explanation potter?" he asked Ginny sighed that answered her question.

"I guess if they are starting to see them we have to do it." Ginny mumbled

"See what, Ginny Weasley you explain to me this instant what is going on!"

"I can't explain it you would never believe me. I have to show you. Malfoy you had best come as well." She sighed before making her way into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked at Draco and he followed her through the door and up to the boy's dorms. "Harry you get the pensive I'm going to get the memories." She said before leaving the room.

"Memories?" Hermione asked.

"Please mione don't ask questions. Just remember you wanted it this way." Ron said as Harry brought his pensive to his trunk.

"We are doing this in 3 parts you will watch all three parts I don't care if you get mad upset uncomfortable or what you will both watch it all do you understand?" Ginny ask they both nodded. She dumped the first memory in the pensive. "You should start to remember more once you've finished this first batch." Ginny said the two looked at one another unsure before Hermione took his hand and leaned into the pensive. When she landed she was in the little room they had just left. She was sitting alone on the couch when the door opened behind her. She turned and her eyes lit up.

"I was wondering if you would be able to get free." She said smiling as she approached him. He picked her up kissed her and carried her over to the sofa where he sat with her in his lap.

"I've missed you," he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his forehead against hers.

"It's been an hour Draco you just saw me in potions." She laughed

"It's been an hour since I saw you but it's been since last night since I could truly be with you." He whispered huskily in her ear she giggled as he started kissing her neck. The memory faded and the two looked at each other curiously. Another memory began to form. It was the potions class room from last year. Snape was standing before them, she and Draco were paired and working on a potion.

"Granger," he said almost a little two sweetly.

"Malfoy?" she asked he handed her and ingredient and she put it in the potion. Pansy was making her way back from the supply closet and walked behind Hermione bumping into her and causing her to fall to the floor.

"Watch it Granger." She sneered. Hermione pulled herself from the floor; they noticed the apologetic look in Draco's eyes.

"Are you ok?" he whispered she nodded and continued to work. They were taken from one memory to another showing how their relationship had built its way to love and how they tried to act normal in front of everyone. They were watching the last memory when Hermione gripped Draco's hand tightly.

"I know what s coming next." She said tears in her eyes. The scene appeared before them just how she remembered. It was Christmas and they were sitting on the sofa each had a present in their laps. Hermione opened hers at Draco's prompting and revealed the beautiful emerald green outfit the real her was currently wearing. "Draco its beautiful." She said running her hand over the material. Real Draco pulled her against him. He seemed to have remembered what was coming next as well. The memory Draco opened his present it was a silver pocket watch with a dragon on the face.

"Hermione," he whispered before he kissed her. He pulled away and she could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Draco what's wrong." She ask he sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I've been asked to return to the manor this weekend. He expects me to take it mione." He said barely audible she quickly moved into his lap and pulled his head to her chest.

"You know I'll still love you right?" she ask quietly. He sobbed against her chest. He clung to the girl afraid that if he let go she would be lost forever. "Draco?" she asks quietly. He looked up at her with a tear streaked face. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered. The couple was then pulled out of the pensive. Hermione collapsed onto Harry's bed as the memories from last year came flooding back.

"What do you remember?" Ginny ask as she watched her best friend.

"Everything up until the night I left." Draco sighed his hands were in his hair. Hermione reached her hand out to him and he walked over to her. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm tightly and protectively around her waist.

"I do as well." She whispered

"The next part is going to be the worst for you." Harry said "You will watch the final portion no matter what your feelings are at the end of it. We promised the both of you. The couple nodded and harry dumped the second vial into the liquid. This time Draco was the first one in followed quickly by Hermione.

"I don't want to see anymore." She whispered. He held her in his arms as the memory formed before them they were back in the room of requirement. Hermione was sitting on the couch ringing her hands together and chewing on her bottom lip. The door behind her opened and Hermione stood.

"Draco!" she exclaimed running to him. "I was so worried when you told me they called you home I didn't think you were coming back." There were tears in her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her. They both noticed him wince in pain.

"Mione its ok," he whispered into her hair. "I'll never leave you." The real Draco and Hermione had turned to one another she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Draco your trembling." She said as she took hold of his hand and pulled him to the couch. When they sat down she looked at him closely. "They didn't-"she started.

"Find out about you? No." he answered she looked relieved but still unsure. "He tortured me Mione, right in front of my parents. My father did nothing of course. My mother wept." He whispered. She flung her arms around him and held him tight to her  
>"Oh Draco!" she cried. The real couple looked at one another his eyes were dark and scared. Before they could speak the memory faded and a new one appeared. They were sitting in the astronomy tower, he was crying and she had her arms wrapped around him.<p>

"You can do this Draco," she said softly running her fingers though his hair. The real Hermione felt his hand tighten in hers.

"No – No I can't, he's going to kill me." Draco stammered she sighed and wrapped her arm around him before turning his head to look at her.

"If you can't do it for yourself do it for me. I can't lose you Draco." She said before kissing him.

"You want me to-"he stared at her in disbelief.

"I want you to stay alive. I want you to do whatever you need to do to come back to me." She said quietly. The scene faded and the couple now sat in the room of requirement again. He was refusing to look at her as she sat on the edge of the couch crying silently.

"I can't keep him out forever." Draco whispered "It's the only way." He finally turned to look at her. She reached her arm out to him like she had just done and he moved over to her wrapping her in his arms.

"I don't want to forget you." She whispered "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Draco." He reached his hand up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'll always love you Hermione, I'll prove it to you, and I'll come back." He said she curled up against his chest.

"You won't remember what you're coming back to." She said through tears. The real Hermione looked up at him tears in her eyes.

"You did come back." She whispered he smiled at her and kissed her forehead. They were pulled from the memory and landed back on Harry's bed. It was obvious to the other three that they had both been crying. Harry sighed and put the last memory in the pensive. Hermione's head was spinning. So many memories had come rushing back to her. She laid back on the bed her hand on her head.

"Are you ok?" Draco ask concern in his eyes. She nodded and sat back up. "Mione?"

"I'm ok Draco it's just a lot to process." She sighed.

"You have one more to see." Ginny said Hermione sighed and sat up. Draco led the way into the last memory.

They were sitting in the same room only this time they were joined by Harry Ron and Ginny.

"I need to ask you a favor." The Hermione in the memory ask.

"Not if it has to do with the ferret." Ron mumbled. Ginny smacked him upside the head.

"What do you need Mione?" Harry ask.

"I need you to obliviate us. We have selected the memories and set them off to a certain part of our minds. We need you to remove any and all memory of us together." Hermione sighed. She was holding Draco's hand tight.

"Mione are you sure?" Harry asked.

"I have to keep her safe Potter. I don't know what the battle will bring and I can't allow the dark lord to see them. He will kill her." He said trying to remain calm. "I need you to promise me you'll keep her safe." He said looking directly at harry who nodded.

"I promise Malfoy."

"Ginny," Hermione began pulling 3 vials from her pocket. "I need you to hide these. If by some miracle we manage to survive this I want you to show them to us." She took a breath "Only if we manage to come back together." She whispered.

"You mean?" Ron started.

"If I don't come back to her you can't show them to us." Draco said firmly. "That does not mean," Draco began but Hermione cut him off.

"That does not mean that anything that has happened this past summer will change Ronald. Just because I will have forgotten Draco…" she paused and took a deep breath "does not mean my feelings toward you will have changed. Do you understand?" she asked he nodded looking at the floor.

"Mione," Draco said she looked up at him and he touched the side of her face. "I will come back to you." He whispered before his kissed her.

"I'll be waiting." She smiled and turned to her friends. "Do it Harry, Ginny." She nodded to the two respectively. They held their wands up and the real Hermione turned away from the memory burying her head in his chest. She didn't want to relive it again, once was enough. He held the girl to him and she felt the last memory fading. When they were standing back in Harry's room she looked at her friends and at the man she loved. "I – I need a minute." She mumbled before running toward the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Present

Draco sat on Harry's bed staring at the bathroom door. He felt horrible; his old memories combined with the ones he had reacquired made him sick. He suddenly stood up and headed to the door. Harry quickly stepped in front of him. "You're not going anywhere Malfoy, She needs you." Harry said pointedly. Draco glared.

"She doesn't want me Potter not after what I've done." He growled and tried to push past him.

"I don't give a damn what you think you've don-"

"I watched my sick aunt torture her! I heard her screams and I did nothing!" Draco screamed interrupting harry the tears were still evident on his face as new ones began to flow.

"And you didn't know then what you know now! Malfoy if there's one thing I know it's that you love each other." Ginny was now standing next to him she had her hand on his shoulder. Not even last year had he thought her friends would care about their relationship. Harry and Ron had both had a cow when they had found out and stopped talking to her for three weeks. Now harry stood blocking his path so he couldn't run from his past.

"Draco" her voice called from the bathroom doorway. He turned to look at her, tears were streaming down her face, she held her hand out to him again and he went to her. He quickly wrapped her up in his arms, she sobbed against his chest. "Please, please don't leave me." She cried. He felt like his heart was being torn from him. He held her closer and laid his cheek on top of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. He led her back to the bed and they sat down. He effortlessly pulled her into his arms as his fingers brushed the side of her face and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything that happened. I should have-"she put a finger to his lips and shook her head.

"We knew what could happen Draco that's why we did what we did." She said her eyes were full of love she clung to his shirt he leaned down and kissed her. Her heart fluttered when their lips touched. His arms were wrapped around her waist. She felt the safest she had in a long time she finally felt complete. She had thought she would never feel right after the war because of all the loss she had experienced but right now in Draco's arms she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Stay with me tonight." He said when they pulled apart. She smiled and nodded.

"You're not staying in here!" Ron started standing. It was one thing to watch the woman he had loved curl up in his enemy's arms for the second time but he refused to be sleeping in the same room.

"Of course not! She's going to the dungeons like she always has!" Ginny laughed "I'll go get your bag ready mione." She smiled and left the room. That left the awkwardness of Ron still brooding in the corner and Harry leaning against the door his eyes closed.

"Potter," Harry turned his attention to the blonde "Thank you. Thank you for protecting her and keeping her safe when I couldn't" Harry nodded they sat in silence for the few minutes before Ginny returned and handed Hermione her beaded bag. She smiled standing and pulling the younger witch into her arms.

"Thank you Gin, for everything." Ginny nodded and pulled away.

"Go have fun you two." Ginny said smiling and they left the Gryffindor common room. When they entered the dungeons they froze for a moment as their eyes meet with Blaise. He eyed them carefully and suspiciously.

"Mione you go ahead I'll be there in a minuet." He said she nodded and headed for his room.

"Got your memories back then?" Blaise asked carefully Draco was still watching him carefully.

"What do you know about it?" he asked

"I've been your best mate for our entire lives Draco I saw the difference in you. One minuet you were high on life and the next it was like you had forgotten everything. I may have approached Ginny and told her I knew about the two of you an-"

"But you didn't," Draco interrupted "I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone."

"Again your best mate." He said with a smile. "I may have lied to the red head but she told me what happened. I was angry at the both of you, you were the happiest I had seen you in a long time but I understood it." He sighed and summed a small package and handed it to Draco. "I may have broken into your room that night. I removed anything that would remind you of her, if this was what you really wanted I wasn't going to risk you losing it over finding something you shouldn't. You're missing Jersey is in there too."

"You- You Blaise you really are the best friend a guy could ask for." He sighed and looked at him for a moment. "How did you know about the jersey?"

"She had a habit of wearing it when she would sneak out in the morning." Blaise shrugged Draco laughed and hugged his best friend.

"Thanks mate, I owe you." Blaise clapped him on the back before Draco headed to the room.

"Everything ok?" she ask. She was sitting on his bed her green pajama pants across her lap her hand still deep in the bag searching for something

"Looking for this?" He ask pulling his jersey from the package Blaise had given him.

"How did you…" she paused

"Blaise apparently broke into my room after he got Ginny to spill the beans and removed anything that would risk our plan." He sighed she smiled, kissed him on the cheek and ran into his bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. Draco continued to search through the bag. He pulled out a few pictures and smiled at them. The first one he pulled out was a still picture of Hermione. She was smiling brightly at the camera the sun shining on her hair and in her eyes. It was a muggle photo but had been one of his favorites of her. He pulled out his wallet and placed it inside where he had always carried it. The second photo was a moving photo that showed he and Hermione flying on his broom. They were flying slowly over the pitch. Unbeknownst to both of them Ginny had stayed after the last of the Gryffindor team had left and snapped the picture. He laughed remembering how long it had taken him to get her in the air. He reached back into the package and pulled out two small velvet boxes. The one was rectangular while the other was square. He opened the rectangular one first and closed his eyes. It was exactly as he remembered. It was a golden charm bracelet he had bought her just before the war. He had never had the chance to give it to her. It had 5 charms hanging from it. The first was an open book for her obvious favorite past time. The second charm was a lion, the third a dragon one to represent each of them. The last two were the most important and the hardest to get. The fourth charm was a small eagle; it represented the freedom he hoped to be able to give her one day. The last charm was a single green stone; it held protections in it that would keep her safe from the worst curses he could think of. He shook his head as the memory of that night came back. He closed the box and slid it into his desk drawer along with the small square one. He already knew exactly what it was and a plan for it was forming in his head. At that moment Hermione emerged from his bathroom, he swore when he saw her. He had forgotten just how much he loved seeing her in his jersey. He stood up and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head down to kiss her. There was a knock at the door and Blaise yelled from the other side.

"Don't forget your silencing charm, there may not be many of us here but I've heard you two enough to know I don't need a reminder." Hermione turned read and Draco glared at the door before brandishing his wand and mumbling the spell. He then turned his attention back to her. He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. He laid her back on the bed and began kissing her neck.

"Gods I've missed you mione." He whispered as he brought his lips back up to hers. She kissed him with a passion and he tangled his hand in her hair. His free hand slid up under her shirt and he cupped her breast. He felt her shiver as his he ran his finger over her nipple and felt it harden. He returned his mouth to her neck and he heard her moan. He lifted her from the bed and pulled his jersey from her. She fell back again her hair cascaded around her. He lowered his mouth to her breast and she squirmed beneath him as he expertly worked his tongue on her. She had quickly unbuttoned his shirt and ran her across his shoulders, down his chest and began to trace his abs. He let out a low growl as her hands pulled and tugged on his belt. In seconds she had slid them from his hips. He now lay on top of her completely naked.

"Oh Draco," she moaned as she felt him push against her. He pulled her pants off and threw them across the room. He looked into her eyes and plunged into her at the same time. She cried out in pleasure and arched her back. He groaned as he felt her tighten around him. He buried his face in her hair and started moving within her. "Faster Draco," he looked back into her eyes. They were filled with love and pleasure. He moved faster and harder she moaned louder and dug her nails into his shoulder. "Don't stop!" she cried he kissed her again then lowered his head to her neck and began sucking on the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder connected. "Draco I-"She started but he felt her clench around him as she screamed out his name he followed not to long after and collapsed on top of her.

"Hermione, you are going to be the death of me." He whispered running his thumb along her jaw line.

"I love you Draco." She whispered

"I love you too Hermione, I never stopped." He looked at her she smiled at him.

"We both stopped Draco" she said defiantly "But you came back to me and that's what matters." She smiled at him. They climbed into the bed and she snuggled up to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'll never lose you again." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"You won't Draco, I'll never let you." She said before they drifted off to sleep. She felt good wrapped in his arms and got the first full night's sleep she had since the war.


	10. Chapter 10 - Slytherins

The next morning Hermione opened her eyes and gasped to find herself surrounded by green. Then she felt the strong masculine arm wrapped around her waist. She rolled onto her back and smiled as she looked up at the sleeping blonde next to her. She watched him for awhile before she slowly removed herself from his grasp and headed toward the bathroom. She started the shower and let the hot water run over her. The events of last night were still playing through her mind. The bathroom door opened and she heard him step in.

"Mione?" he ask she laughed

"Who do you think is using your personal shower dear?" she called and heard him chuckle.

"Hey Blaise could have snuck in, wouldn't be the first time." This caused her to laugh harder.

"You mean like the time I snuck out before you woke up and you thought I was in here."

"Shut up, that's a memory I would rather forget." He muttered and pulled open the shower door "I much prefer to see you standing there than him." He said she smiled and turned off the water before turning back to him and wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him. He pulled her close and his hands began to wander over her wet skin.

"Ah ah," She said leaning back "You will not distract me from class this morning."

"Mione," he whined pushing his bottom lip out she giggled.

"Pouting does not work with me Draco, You should know this." She said before she kissed him again and exited the shower stall grabbing a towel off the door as she went. She heard him grumble something about bloody sexy women and smiled. "Breakfast is in 15 minutes Dear." She called as she stepped out of the bathroom. Luckily for her Ginny had anticipated how long the witch would be staying in the dungeons because she had packed her a very cute outfit for the following day. She quickly dried and straitened her hair leaving just the ends to curl up before she pulled on a dark green tank top and charcoal gray knee length skirt that flared at the bottom. She pulled out a pair of green heels that matched her top and stood to look at herself in the mirror.

"Fucking Beautiful," she heard him say as he stepped out of the bathroom. He had put on a pair of black slacks with a charcoal button up that matched her skirt. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His head dropped and he began trailing kisses down her neck. She smiled and interlocked her fingers with his and laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" she sighed he looked up at her through the mirror and smiled.

"To show you off to everyone? Absolutely." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"You're not nervous about what your friends will say?" she asked turning in his arms to face him.

"Blaise already knows and those who don't will just have to learn to deal." He shrugged she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck puling him into a kiss. She hoped he was right because they had just found one another again. The couple made their way into the Slytherin common room to see Blaise sitting by the fire. He stood up and smiled.

"Hello Granger," he said with a bow "How very beautiful you look today." Hermione smiled but she thought she heard a growl from behind her as Draco's arm tightened on her waist. "Breath mate I wouldn't dream of trying to step into your territory." He said laughing. Draco's arm loosened only a little before the three of them headed to the great hall it wasn't long before the boys were lost in conversation. _They are just like Harry and Ron, all they talk about is quidditch. Well that and Blaise flirts with any female that walks by. _They stopped in front of the door and he looked down at her. She looked nervous as she chewed on her lip.

"Are you sure?" he started she quickly nodded. Before either could say another word Blaise pushed the doors open and headed toward the slitherin table. There were a few gasps heard throughout the room as well as grumbles from seemingly many upset girls. She waved at her best friends who waved back and Draco led her over to the Slytherin table. They had discussed this last night but it didn't make the knot in her stomach loosen any. She sat down between him and Blaise. Across from her were Theodore Nott, and Greg Goyle. She noticed there was an empty seat on the other side of Goyle that no one seemed to want to fill. She had a feeling that had been Crabbe's seat.

"Oh Draco! I was wondering-"Pansy's annoying high pitched voice had started across the hall. She stopped when her eyes fell on Hermione. "What is the mudblood doing here?" she said her hands on her hips. He stood so quickly she barely had time to register what was happening.

"Don't call her that!" he yelled, pansy looked shocked but didn't move.

"WHAT?" pansy ask in shock.

"I said don't call her that." Draco seethed. Hermione stood and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Draco," she said softly, she felt his muscles relax and she stepped closer. "She's not worth it." He turned to look at her a smirk forming on his lips. He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist before leaning down and kissing her.

"So it's true then!" pansy said taking a step back Draco shot her an annoyed look before standing at his full height.

"What's true?" Hermione asked. They had just gotten back together last night and only been in the room five minutes, _what rumor could have possibly started already_.

"Your fucking the mudblood." She said flatly a smirk on her lips she refused to look at Hermione. Hermione tightened her grip on his arm knowing his temper all too well. Draco raked his fingers through his hair. He wasn't sure why but her touch seemed to calm him.

"Don't call her that," he began. His voice was low and dangerous, his eyes were dark. He opened his mouth to start again when Hermione stepped forward.

"It's really impolite to not look at someone when they speak to you. And yes Draco and I are fucking that's what people in a relationship do. Oh but you wouldn't know that would you because you spread your legs for any man who will have you. You're nothing but a slut Parkinson." Hermione said a smirk playing at her lips. Whispers could be heard throughout the hall. Blaise let out a loud whistle and pounded his fist on the table. Pansy looked from Hermione to Draco and back again.

"You've been together for what one day and you think you're in a relationship?" Pansy started laughing. Hermione looked at Draco who nodded his approval before she turned back to the girl smiling.

"Well obviously if it was only a day we wouldn't be fucking as you say, I've got more class than that. No my dear we've been together since last year." Pansy stopped laughing and her mouth dropped.

"That's not possible. We were in a war last year y-you-" she stopped.

"We got together before the war you dumb bimbo. Almost a year ago." She had moved closer to Pansy out of Draco's reach. She could see the tears forming in the other girls eyes before she turned and ran from the hall. Hermione turned back to Draco who swiftly pulled her into his arms and dipped her back kissing her. The Great hall erupted in cheers, catcalls and the banging of fists on the tables. He finally stood her up right and she caught her breath. Her face was flushed and her eyes looked at him mischievously. "I'm not in the mood for breakfast anymore." She whispered and turned walking out of the great hall. He quickly followed; he walked out of the door just in time to see her hair whip around the corner. He smirked she was heading towards the library he knew exactly where to find her. He walked in and scanned the room before quickly walking to the very back and turning the corner. There she sat on top of a table her robes lying over the seat next to her. She smiled at him and beckoned him forward. He didn't need telling twice. He quickly advanced on her placing his lips on hers in a searing kiss. His hands found their way to the bottom of her tank pulling it up and over her head. She returned to his lips hungrily as she worked the buttons on his shirt and pried it from his body. His hands found her breasts and he began working her nipples between his fingers. She threw her head back in pleasure and grabbed onto his shoulders. He released her long enough to push the bottom of her skirt up and rip her knickers off of her. He ran a finger over her folds and felt her shudder beneath him. He leaned down and latched onto one of her breasts his free hand returning to her nipple. He worked his finger into her as she looked up at him with begging eyes.

"Please Draco…" she said pulling at the button and zipper on his pants when she had them undone she pushed his pants and boxers down with her feet. She smirked up at him as she ran her hand along his length. He shuddered over her before he leaned forward devouring her mouth again.

"Gods Hermione," he whispered she guided him to her and he sunk in. She moaned in pleasure and he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Shhh," He said smirking. She bit her lip before smiling back at him wickedly. She pointed her wand at herself and mumbled a spell and set it down he looked at her curiously before realization struck him. He pulled out slowly and slammed back in. He heard her gasp before she opened her mouth. When nothing came out he grabbed onto her hips and began pounding the hell out of her. Her nails were digging into his shoulders and her mouth was open, her breathing was heavy. He leaned forward and kissed her neck. She looked at him intensity in her eyes. He moved his hand between them and rubbed her clit. Her back arched and he felt her tighten around him. He followed right after and collapsed over her. He kissed her as she grabbed her wand and quickly thinking the counter spell.

"That was-"she said through breaths.

"As amazing as I remember." He whispered kissing her cheek and down her neck she turned her head to give him better access. He pushed himself up and smirked at her. "Nice love bite dear."

"Draco Malfoy!" she yelled as she hit him in the arm.

"Oh it's not that bad." He smiled as he picked up their clothes up off the floor before handing her hers. She quickly got dressed and transfigured a nearby chair in to mirror so she could right her outfit and her hair. As she was finishing Draco walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. "You were Bloody brilliant back there." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. "And sexy did I mention that." His hands were wandering again. She spun in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck.

"If standing up to some bitch turns you on this much I'll have to try to do it more often." She said smirking playing with his hair. "But" she pushed him away "We have to get to class." He sighed and nodded before following her out of the library and headed for the dungeons. He stepped up beside her and grabbed her hand in his. When they entered the potions class room they made their way to Hermione's usual seat near the front. She had just sat down when Pansy walked in the room. She took her seat across the room from them but her eyes never left Hermione.

"She really doesn't like you." Draco whispered as he pulled her closer to him and wrapped her around her shoulders.

"Let her I couldn't give two shits less." Hermione shrugged. Blaise walked in the room and headed right for Hermione.

"You need to hang out with us slytherins more often because that show earlier was awesome." He had a huge smile on his face as he took the table next to hers.

"Thanks Blaise" She smiled and turned to the back of the room where Harry and Ron sat. The both gave her two thumbs up and she laughed._ Life is very interesting right now_ she mused.


	11. Chapter 11 - Take Flight

**I have lots of followers but very few reviews **** let me know what you all think of this story. I'm sorry to say im still trying to find my way with it. I tend to write and not pre plan so if you see any forgotten things from previous chapters I should be paying attention to let me know :P **

It had been a week since Hermione had had her first argument with Pansy. She had been staying most nights in Draco's room and had just woken up when she heard a small hoot from the bedside table. She sat up and pulled the letter from the owls leg.

"What is it love?" Draco ask groggily she opened the letter and scanned it quickly.

"Well," she began "McGonagall knows I have been staying in the dungeons." This caused Draco to sit up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder as she continued to read. "She wants us to meet her in her office in an hour." She sighed. He grumbled and buried his face in her neck.

"She'll make sure you don't come back down here."

"Just let me think, I'm going to go take a shower. We'll sort this out." She said he sat up and looked at her. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to the bed.

"or we could just stay here and forget the old bat." He said quickly as he began kissing her neck.

"And let her come down here? I think not." She said sitting up he groaned and rolled over onto his back. "Don't worry I'll come up with something." She smiled as she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. An hour later found the couple standing outside of the headmistress office. The gargoyle jumped to the side and they climbed the stairs to her office. She was sitting behind her desk when they entered. Her lips fixed in a firm line as her eyes landed on the them. They each took a seat across from her and Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy it has come to my attention that the two of you have been spending a lot of time together." She said. Hermione sat up straighter and locked eyes with her favorite professor.

"Is there something wrong with that professor? We are of age after all." She sad Draco was slightly surprised by this.

"Miss Granger, Are you sure this is something you want to pursue?" She asked Hermione laughed.

"Forgive me professor but we have been pursuing this for nearly a year now."

"A year?" She asked surprised.

"Before the – " she paused and took a deep breath "Before the events of last year Draco and I became close. We started dating just after the Halloween ball. We never told anyone except for Harry, Ron and Ginny. As the war drew closer we knew that staying together would put our lives in danger." She stopped and he held her hand tightly.

"How did you manage to keep this from the Dark Lord?" McGonagall ask turning her attention to Draco.

"Just before my mission we had Harry and Ginny wipe any memories of our relationship from our minds. We specifically told them that they were only to give them back to us if we came back to one another. They did that last week." Draco said

"Professor we aren't taking this lightly, we really do care about one another and I'm hoping –"

"I know very well what you are hoping Miss Granger but I cannot allow you to continue to stay in the Dungeons." Hermione's shoulders slumped and Draco grabbed her hand tighter.

"Forgive me professor but that is her decision." Draco said more sternly. McGonagall's eyes looked angry, and her lips seemed to become more firm.

"Professor," Hermione began desperately "think about this for a moment, after everything we've been through what better way to pull the school together-"

"I said I cannot permit you to stay in the Dungeons Miss Granger, However" she paused it was obvious the two teens before her were about to argue their point. If she had not seen their obvious love for one another she never would have believed it for herself.

"However?" Draco asked, his teeth were clenched and he was unsure what the older witch was proposing.

"However," McGonagall responded " I believe that you are right. The students would do good to see the two of you together and getting along. I will allow you to continue to board together. I have arranged a common room on the 5th floor. It is too dangerous for either of you to be in opposing houses. Now if you will follow me." She said standing.

"You- Your giving us our own rooms?" she asked McGonagall smiled.

"I am not so naïve as to think either of you would stay out of the others house. So to prevent any dangerous situations I have requested you to take the old heads rooms. Now if you would follow me." She said standing and heading for the door. The couple stood and Hermione could not keep the smile from her face. The followed her down two flights of stairs and to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor.

"Minerva?" Godric said eyeing the two teens who held hands behind her.

"Godric, this is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." She said smiling. Both founders looked taken aback as they looked at them. "They will be residing here for the remainder of the year."

"The prophesy." Salazar whispered Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her head.

"Prophesy?" She asked stepping closer to the portrait.

"It's of no importance to you Muggle born."

"Then maybe it is to me." Draco challenged and stood up next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Malfoy if I heard correctly." Salazar said with an inquisitive look. Draco nodded. "One of the few remaining 28?" Again he nodded

"One of the what?" Hermione asked.

"Remaining pureblood families Miss Granger." Godric answered smiling. "And I believe your wrong Salazar the Prophesy speaks of a muggle born, a brilliant one at that."

"What prophesy are you talking about?" McGonagall said sounding rather irritated.

"It states," Godric began "that one of the 28 will defy his family and fall in love with the most brilliant muggle born witch of her age. After the great war the prince of darkness and the princess of light will reunite"

"Memories will be forgotten," Salazar interrupted "but when true love is reunited the old magic will be reborn. Magic caused by their sacrifices will protect them from the one who wants them dead but only as long as their love is alive." Salazar paused

"And so with the death of love brings the death of peace." McGonagall finished Hermione looked between her head of house and the two in the painting.

"I've heard that before, it was prophesized nearly 1000 years ago surely," she stopped the words were still processing though her mind.

"Time means nothing in prophesies Miss Granger." She sighed

"So someone wants us dead. Just bloody wonderful." Draco said as he leaned against the wall.

"It will be ok Draco." She whispered her fingers ghosting across his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch and relaxed.

"I think it's time we get you two inside now, the password is Ambivalence." McGonagall said the door swung open and the three of them entered the room. "You each have a room up those stairs" she said pointedly Draco smirked as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. "Your belongings have been moved; let me know if you need anything. Miss Granger I suggest you forget the prophesy for now." The headmistress finished with a smile before she left the room. The two of them looked around and smiled at the cozy room. There was a little kitchenette off to their right and stairs off to their left. Ahead of them they saw a roaring fire with a sofa and two chairs around it. Hermione broke away from Draco's grasp to explore the book shelves that lined the room. He climbed the stairs an opened the door to his right. It was a light gray room with a desk on one side and a four poster bed in the other. It had Navy blue and charcoal satin sheets. He walked over to the desk, and looked out the window before him. He could see the quidditch pitch from here a smile tugged at his lips. He remembered the last time he had been there. The wind blowing through his hair as he searched around for the snitch. He had finally seen it, near the ground in the middle of the field. He dove for it then but bloody potter was right behind him. He heard her cheering above everyone else and he knew it was for him, it gave him all the strength he needed to reach forward and grab the snitch. He felt an arm snake around him from behind as he was pulled back from his daydream.

"When's the last time you flew Draco?" She asked, He could feel her head against his back and he sighed.

"When I won that game for you." She nodded having thought as much. She pulled away from him and walked over to his balcony pushing the doors open. The breeze felt wonderful and she turned tp face him. That's when he realized she had his broom in her free hand. She held her hand out to him and he moved closer to her pulling her against him and kissing her.

"Come on love." She coaxed as she pulled him out into the sunlight. He pulled away and grabbed his broom before mounting it. She climbed on in front of him and he wrapped one arm around her waist. She turned her head to look at him he could see the slight fear in her eyes, she was always cautious about flying. "Don't hold back for me. I trust you." She whispered before she kissed him. When they pulled apart he kicked off and instantly picked up speed as he headed for the pitch. Her heart was pounding as their speed climbed but she kept herself from screaming. He needed this, he needed to feel free again. He held her closer to him as he pushed for more speed circling the pitch and taking off over the Black Lake. After what seemed like hours of fast speeds she thought they were slowing down though she couldn't be sure as her eyes were clamped shut.

"Mione, Open your eyes." He whispered she took a deep breath and did as he asked. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched the sun create a glow around the castle and grounds. It all seemed so unreal so perfect. She felt him lean forward as he kissed her neck. "Thank you." She smiled and turned to face him. He knew that it took a lot for her to get on a broom especially when he was traveling that fast. She leaned forward and kissed him

"Well, I guess that little bet you made at the beginning of the year is over now seeing as you have already had me on your broom." He chuckled and cupped her hand to her face.

"Shall I have you on my broom?" He asked a twinkle in his eye as he flew back toward his room.

"Draco!" She scolded but a smile never left her face. "You're so bad." She whispered as they flew back into the room.

"And you're so beautiful." He responded picking her up and lying her on the bed. "Just relax." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you Draco" he half moaned as his hands began to explore her body.

"I love you too Mione." He whispered back.


	12. Chapter 12 - Panic

**Sorry it took so long to update. I hit a block, I was actually writing a small post to put in about this block when the skies opened up and creativity struck ... I think lol. HermioneJoan thanks so much for your review! I kinda have a thing for bad Ron. He tends to be crazy in all my stories lol please read and review I look forward to hearing from faithful readers! Again sorry it took so long to update I just wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it lol. **

"Mione must you write so early in the morning?" He groaned as he rolled over and covered his head with the pillow.

"Shh I'm working on the prophesy." She hissed and continued to scribble. He stood up and walked over to her leaning over the back of the chair kissing her neck.

"Come back to bed." He whispered in her ear as she shook her head. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "What have you figured out?"

"Well," She began to chew on the end of the quill "Most of it is pretty straight forward. One of the few 28, you, will defy his family and fall in love with the most brilliant muggle born witch of her age, me."

"And you say my egos bad." He laughed.

"I didn't self-declare that name unlike someone who calls himself the Prince of Slytherin." He scowled at her and she continued "after the Great War the Prince of Darkness, again you, and the princess of light, me, will reunite Memories will be forgotten. Obviously us regaining our memories." She paused again

"It's got one thing right, you're defiantly my princess." He kissed her cheek she smiled.

"I love you too Draco." He smirked at her and looked back at the parchment. "But when true love is reunited the old magic will be reborn. Magic cause by their sacrifice will protect them from the one that's wants them dead but only as long as their love is alive. Someone's going to try to pull us apart." She finished. Draco walked around the chair and pulled her into his arms.

"Hermione, no one can pull us apart. I've finally got you back and I am not letting go. You can count on that." He buried his face in her hair.

"You promise?" she asked against his chest.

"I promise." He whispered. "Now since you have me awake at this ungodly hour lets go get some breakfast." He pulled away from her and walked into the bathroom she quickly followed giggling. An hour later they finally headed to the great hall where they sat at the Gryffindor table Ron refused to look up at the two of them, Harry awkwardly began cutting into his pancakes and looking over a Ginny.

"Ok what's with the awkwardness?" Hermione finally asked annoyed.

"There's a piece of shit Death eater sitting at our table Hermione!" Dean Thomas practically growled. Hermione's fists clenched around her silverware she laid them down on the table and turned her fierce glare to Dean.

"Ignore him Mione." Draco whispered but she shook her head not looking away, dean seemed to know he had said the wrong thing when he saw the fire in her eyes.

"Do you think I'm a bloody idiot dean?" she asked he opened his mouth to answer but quickly closed it when Seamus grabbed his arm clearly knowing Hermione wasn't finished. "I know what Draco has done and I don't rightly give two shits about what you or anyone else has to say about it. He has been acquitted of his actions in the past and you'll do good to remember that the next time you try to open your mouth." She was breathing heavily and if it wasn't for Draco's hand on her shoulder she was sure she would have stood a long time ago.

"He threw us in a dungeon Hermione! They fucking tortured you!" Dean screamed he was now standing.

"He did what he had to do to stay alive Dean, and he didn't torture me Bellatrix did that! We all did things in the war that we aren't proud of, you can't blame him for everything that happened just because he's here." She had shrugged off Draco's hand and was standing as well. "That goes for everyone." She finished looking around the entirety of the hall before retaking her seat. She was shaking with anger. Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Dean stormed out of the great hall thoroughly pissed off. Hermione had tears in her eyes. She had done everything she could to push that particular memory from her mind. Unfortunately Dean had brought it back with his little statement.

"Mione, Are you ok?" Draco whispered in her ear. She slowly shook her head; she could feel the panic attack coming and locked eyes with Ginny.

"Draco get her out of here, she needs to go to Pomfrey!" Ginny said quickly standing. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up. Realizing she couldn't stand he picked her up and ran to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey!" He screamed she came running from her office.

"What happened?" she asked as she motioned for Draco to lay Hermione on the bed.

"She had a panic attack." Ginny answered coming up behind them. "She had them all the time after the war until she was able to repress that wonderful little memory Dean just brought back to the forefront of her mind."

"What memory Miss Weasley?" she was running her wand over Hermione checking her for any other inflections.

"Her torture." Draco answered quietly. Madame Pomfrey looked up at him nodded and returned to the girl who had a pained look on her face.

"She reliving the events due to the panic attack. Mr Malfoy I'm going to need you to hold her still while I give her this potion." She said he nodded and grabbed onto her arms. She began to fight and tremble but he held her tight.

"Mione it's ok. Aunt Bella is dead, you're stronger than this. It's not real Mione." He coaxed in her ear and she slightly stilled at his words. Madame Pomfrey quickly tilted her head back and poured the potion down her throat. Her eyes opened and she took a few quick breaths. "You're safe Mione." Draco said still holding her in place as her eyes frantically searched her surroundings.

"Miss granger you had a panic attack. I'm going to need you to stay in the hospital wing for a few hours so I can keep an eye on you. You will be released at lunch time." Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked as he took her hand. She could see the guilt in his eyes and felt her stomach drop.

"Draco it is not your fault." She said he shook his head but she pulled him close to her. "I don't blame you Draco; It was beyond your control not to mention neither of us knew what we know now. I will not let you blame yourself for anything that bitch did. I love you Draco" She said firmly

"I don't deserve it." He mumbled she sighed.

"Are you going to go back on your promise to me?" she asked he looked at her shocked and surprised.

"Never" he said she smiled and leaned forward and kissed him.

"Then don't ever doubt my feelings for you. And do not let anyone else try to tell you any differently. I love you Draco Malfoy and there isn't a person alive or dead that will change that." She said firmly. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in close to her cupping her face with his hands.

"I don't know how I got you to stick by my side last year but it was the smartest thing I've ever done." He kissed her she pulled him close to her as possible. When they pulled away he looked into his eyes placing his forehead on hers.

"Mr. Malfoy you'll need to go to class. I'll expect you back here at lunch time to escort her to the great hall." Draco pulled away reluctantly and nodded to the healer.

"I'll see you after classes love." She could see the smile in his eyes and she smiled back. He left the hospital wing only to come face to face with Dean Thomas.

"What did you do to her?" Dean asked glaring

"I didn't do anything to her Thomas. You're little comment earlier sent her into a panic attack where she relived those oh so wonderful memories she had managed to repress." Draco seethed. Dean looked at the hospital wing door and back to Draco.

"Panic attack?" he asked

"Yes Panic Attack which was triggered by what you said. She had to take a calming draught to come out of it and now she will be there until lunch." His fists were clenched and he was doing everything possible not to punch the idiot in front of him. Dean turned and walked off without another word. Draco shook his head trying to calm herself before heading off to his classes.


End file.
